Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage control apparatus and a data storage control method.
Description of the Background Art
Various techniques are related to data storage.
For example, image data of still images and moving images is compressed to reduce the amount of data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-260977 describes a technique for compressing video data to a smaller size, using a combination of irreversible compression and reversible compression. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-135254 describes a technique that is highly likely to be able to reduce the amount of data while generating lossless data without data degradation.
Japanese Patent Gazette No. 5147102 describes a technique for accessing memory that includes a plurality of banks and that requires an interval equal to or longer than a predetermined number of clock cycles between two successive accesses that are made to the same bank.
Various demands are made of data storage technology. Examples include demands for a reduced amount of memory capacity that is used and for efficient use of memory. The techniques of the above-described three documents (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2009-260977 and 2013-135254 and Japanese Patent Gazette No. 5147102) are considered examples of techniques that have been developed to meet the above demands.